


being with you

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Heavy Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, hand holding, post-liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil have just released their DVD; after chatting with their audience, they spend the night alone.





	being with you

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of chosen by twitter, so thanks twitter!! (follow me on twitter i guess @ghllblfilms lmao)

“Good...bye!”

Phil placed a hand over his laptop’s webcam and ended the livestream as Dan said something incoherent beside him.

Once they were completely sure that the show had ended, they looked at each other and grinned.

“That one was really good, I think!” Phil seemed excited. He always worried that people didn’t care about liveshows, but whenever he saw interactions, he felt good about it.

“Yeah, we got a lot of things covered. It was short, but I think they’re used to that by now.” Dan was of course referring to their viewers.

Phil nodded in agreement and smiled again. “Maybe we should do an extra long one next time, just to mess with them,” he laughed and stared at the squirrel in his hand. “I’m gonna put this back up, yeah?”

Dan nodded. He watched Phil rise from the couch cushion they had thrown on the ground, so they could be at least somewhat comfortable, and watched him place the X-files white squirrel on an empty branch, in a spot somewhat near where it was before he had taken it down.

 “Looks good!” Phil seemed proud. Dan smiled and stood up to stand next to him. They really had created a beautiful tree. 

They stared at it for a while, before they turned to look at each other once again.

In the heat of the moment, Dan pulled Phil a little closer and pressed their lips together gently and carefully.

He felt Phil smiling into the kiss as they moved their bodies closer, and when Phil pulled away after a few seconds, Dan felt a little empty.

“What was that for?” Phil obviously wasn’t complaining; he was simply curious.

“I just…” Dan looked at his feet, “I missed you, that’s all.”

Phil nodded. “I know. I missed you, too. But it’s just us now. Just us.”

Dan gave him a side smile another quick peck.

They missed each other often, especially when on camera or in front of their audience. Even though they were technically together, they couldn’t express their feelings and desires openly. Not for now, at least. It was even worse when the other did a solo live show, and they just had to sit and wait for an hour, listening to their boyfriend’s voice, just _wishing_ that they could show their affection.

“I’m a bit tired, you?” he asked after they separated, a bit reluctantly.

“‘M alright. Do you think you could handle watching a show or movie or something?” Phil smiled at him again and sat on their damn sofa crease, his back fitting in perfectly.

“I think so. Did you,” Dan yawned, which earned a quiet laugh from Phil. “Did you have anything in mind? I’d do a movie.” He sat himself down on the armchair that had the best view of the television out of the two chairs they had.

“You wanna watch our movie?” Phil teased. Dan smiled back. It was crazy that he could just say that. They had a movie. A physical DVD that their audience and themselves could hold in their hands. He couldn’t quite believe it yet, but it was real.

“No thanks. We’d recite the whole thing, what with how much we performed that god damn script. I can’t handle involuntarily saying ‘Giving the people what they want, Phil!’ again.” Dan sighed. He would watch it soon, but he definitely didn’t want to subconsciously play the chords of the song with no keys to play.

Phil laughed. “Fair enough,” He grabbed their remote and looked at the on demand section on their TV.

“Action? Something slow? What about that Star Wars movie? The Han Solo one? Or did we see that?” he rambled on, looking at every genre and scrolling through them painfully slowly.

“Phil, babe, bub, Jesus Christ, slow down. We didn’t see the Han Solo movie. Do you wanna watch that?”

Phil hesitated. “Um, not really…”

“Then why did you suggest it?! Fucking hell, just give me the remote. _I’m_ choosing our movie.” Phil awkwardly threw Dan the remote, which he just barely caught.

“Thank you. Now, say stop.” Dan closed his eyes and began scrolling randomly, waiting for the word.

He waited. Silence. More silence. Even more silence…

“Stop!”

Dan lifted his thumb from the button. He had landed on _Solo_. He couldn’t help but laugh.

When Phil realized what movie he had accidentally selected, his face fell.

“No, Dan, come on! I literally just said that I didn’t want to watch that.”

“I mean, you did say stop…” Dan spoke slowly and carefully, watching how Phil reacted to every word. “Be honest, Phil. Do you wanna watch the movie about the cool hot pilot guy or do it again?”

The look on Phil’s face answered his question pretty quickly, and he closed his eyes again and stopped after counting to nine.

This time, he landed on _La La Land_ , which Phil seemed excited by. “Yes. This one. Yes please. This one wins. Rent it! Rent it now!” he demanded, although his expression and tone showed his intentions were nothing but kind and teasing.

Dan laughed and hit the rent button. “Did you want something to eat? I think we have some popcorn in the cupboard, if you want that. Or maybe a drink? We have some Coca-Cola in the fridge,” Phil offered, standing up to grab a drink for himself.

“Yeah, I’ll take a Coke. Thanks.” Dan reached for his warm brown blanket and wrapped it around himself. He put his hands out so it wouldn’t be shocking when he held the cold bottle.

Phil handed him the bottle, and he opened it. He tipped his head and the bottle back and felt the cold, bubbly drink go down his throat. It was always a little sweet, but Dan enjoyed it nonetheless.

“You ready then?” he asked, picking up the remote again. Phil nodded, and Dan hit the play button, which began the movie.

They mostly sat in silence when they watched films together. If it was a comedy or something light-hearted, they might make a few jokes and chat a bit. A movie like _La La Land_ , however, was something they appreciated silently, in their own minds. Sometimes, they sang along to the musical numbers, if they were in that sort of mood. ( _A Lovely Night_ was their favourite; sometimes they even got up and danced if it was a casual viewing. 

Today, they decided silently, they wouldn’t sing. Dan always took the first line, so if he didn’t then Phil didn’t and that was the end of it.

Dan’s favourite scene was the one where Ryan Gosling sang _City of Stars_ on the dock and danced with the woman. He always watched intently, as if something new would happen with every viewing. Often enough, he did notice something different. Generally it was something small, like a bird or a shadow from another person off screen, but sometimes he found bigger things that took a deeper look.

Today, though, he found nothing but a fedora and a tap dancing man.

They continued the film, secretly glancing at each other out of the corners of their eyes, and smiling. They did this often. Quite often.

Soon enough the planetarium scene began, and Dan hummed along, very softly, to the theme of the music. After a minute, he felt Phil’s eyes on him, and turned to look at him.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just really pretty when you watch movies. And all the time. But when you’re watching something, you’re so focused. You just look really pretty.”

Dan bit his bottom lip and, after subtly nodding,  tried to turn his attention back to Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling flying in a planetarium, but that was proving to be difficult, knowing Phil was staring right at him.

“Dan?” he heard his voice at last, and turned again, showing that he was listening.

“You wanna come over here? I find the armchair kinda lonely,” Phil smiled gently at him. Dan bit his lip again and unwrapped himself from his blanket cocoon. He rose, put his Coke bottle on the coffee table, and laid down next to Phil on their sofa, after he had laid down himself across the length of their sofa. Phil reached and grabbed the fluffy blanket from the armchair, then draped it over the two.

“See, isn’t this so much better? Much warmer than over there.” Phil smiled. He wrapped his arms tightly, but not too tightly, around Dan and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Dan simply nodded, snuggling his back further into Phil. It was just them. Finally.

They loved their audience, they really did. Every time they replied to someone, it made their day to see other people screaming at them. Every live show, they tried to shout-out as many people as possible.

But sometimes, they wanted to have their own life.

One day, they had decided way back in 2012, they would tell their audience about their relationship. They wanted to make sure that the viewers were ready for it and wouldn’t make it about their relationship.

They just weren’t sure if they were yet.

“Did you see anything this time?” Phil whispered, burying his nose in the crook of Dan’s neck and planting little kisses around his collarbones. 

Dan shook his head and smiled. “No, not today. Just Ryan Gosling, but I don’t consider that a let down.”

Phil hummed lightly and hooked his right ankle around Dan’s left, rubbing his foot on Dan’s.

“That’s too bad. We’ll watch it again soon, then, hm? Hopefully you find something then.” he exclaimed, sounding sincere and sweet. Phil always acted like this when they cuddled. Dan always loved it. He was incredible all the time, but when he got like this, all soft and sweet and so fucking relaxing, he fell just a little harder.

He nodded again and reached for Phil’s hand, which was just next to his, their fingers barely brushing before Dan grabbed it.

Phil, once again, took over as the big spoon, as some called it, and began to rub his thumb along the side of Dan’s hand slowly. He knew this was Dan’s favourite, as it grounded him and made him stable; something he very often needed. If Phil so much as ran his thumb along his hand, Dan was much more relaxed, without fail.

Phil continued to kiss around Dan’s collarbone, and, with his free hand, played with Dan’s curls lightly.

“You know, I’m so glad you embraced these. They’re so much softer, and easier to mess with. And you look so, _so_ pretty with curls. I hated whenever I saw you with a flat iron in your hand. You can imagine how I felt about that PINOF question, yeah?”

Dan laughed quietly. “You didn’t like it, then?” Phil shook his head, “I didn’t either.” Dan grinned and pressed another kiss to Phil’s lips.

For the next ten minutes, all they did was kiss each other and giggle. Often.

“Did you know that I love you? Like, a lot?” Phil finally asked, pulling Dan closer to him and holding him tighter. He gave him yet another kiss, this one landing around his throat. He wanted nothing more than to leave a mark there, but he figured Dan was only in a cuddling mood. Phil was good at that, deciding what actions were appropriate and which ones were just a step too far.

“I’ve figured that out, yeah. You’re not great at hiding it,”

“I’m not trying to.”

Dan looked up at Phil, his cheeks tinted pink and his eyes full of adoration and appreciation for him.

For a while they stared, perfectly content in simply looking at each other. That was how they got here, after all. Looking.

Even way back in 2009, a time that seemed so distant now, nine years later. Dan had looked at Phil’s videos, and here they were now.

Two world tours, millions of incredible subscribers, two books, a DVD for fucks sake. All that, and they were still them. Dan and Phil versus the world, right?

“We’ll probably have to watch _La La Land_ again tomorrow night. We’ve missed, like, half of it,”

Dan was right; they had missed a lot. _City of Stars_ had long since ended, and they were now preparing for the Audition song. When they realized, they couldn’t help but laugh.

“Good thing they’re available for 48 hours then, huh?” Phil exclaimed in between laughter, moving his foot across Dan’s again.

He nodded and held Phil’s hand tighter.

“Something wrong, love? Are you tired? I can take you to bed if you’re tired,” Phil sat up slightly, growing concerned. He often overreacted to these sorts of things.

“No, no, lay back down. Now I’m fucking cold. Thanks,” Dan sighed, feeling him lay down again. “I just wanna stay here for the night. If that’s okay.”

“Okay. I’ll stay with you then?” Phil kissed Dan’s nose gently, his thumb pressed against where his dimple usually popped out.

“If you don’t mind,"

“I don’t mind at all, darling. I’ll stay with you forever.” he whispered, moving his lips to Dan’s temple, moving his thumb across his lips gently.

Dan slowly closed his eyes, snuggling in close next to Phil, who moved again and kissed his shoulder, after pulling his shirt sleeve down slightly.

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you more,” Phil challenged, but softly, rubbing his now bare shoulder with his thumb.

“Impossible…” Dan went quiet as his breathing slowed, and Phil watched his chest rise and fall.

“It’s not.” he said, his voice barely a whisper, as he kissed Dan’s slightly parted lips once again.

He looked at Dan’s face, getting lost in his features. His rosy patch on his cheek, the little freckles that were speckled on his cheek and forehead, the way his curls fell on his face - especially the curl their viewers talked so fondly of - and just _everything_.

Phil was falling - no, he had already fallen. He had fallen down the cliff and was falling down another one. The cliff representing his love for Dan, of course.

They had been through so many roadblocks. 2009, Dan’s parents not being totally okay with him meeting an older stranger. 2012, that damn video. Things were thrown at them, at high velocities, but they managed to work past them. And now they were them. Now they were Dan and Phil. Now they were Dan and Phil, so in love.

Phil continued to stare at Dan, for quite a while. _La La Land_ was over, and the credits were playing. Dan seemed to be breathing in time with the music.

He smiled at that, and looked at the clock on the TV, which read 11:27. Not too late, but they were both pretty tired. Phil wasn’t in the mood to sleep on their couch, though, so he moved his arms in a way where he could pick up Dan with ease.

Dan stirred a little, letting out a little whine. “It’s alright, love. We’re just going to our room. Go back to sleep, darling.” Phil whispered, as Dan was opening his eyes again. Upon hearing Phil’s voice and his reassurance, he sighed softly and settled into his arms, just as Phil began to stand up slowly. He held Dan close, one arm around his back and the other holding his legs, being careful not to bump his feet on any of their furniture or walls.

Once in Dan’s room, Phil set him down, throwing his grey and black duvet over his body. He watched as Dan curled up into it, and smiled at how his boyfriend slept. He seemed to be searching for Phil’s warmth, so he climbed in next to him and laid down, pulling Dan close and showering him with gentle kisses wherever he could reach. He kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. Dan, although fast asleep, seemed to know that he was being drowned in affection from Phil. His face seemed at peace and content.

Phil continued to pepper his collarbones, neck and shoulders with small kisses, before placing one final kiss to his hand and holding it gently, closing his own eyes and whispering “I love you.” before falling asleep with Dan, their breathing syncing together.

That night, Dan and Phil dreamed.

That night, Dan and Phil dreamed of each other.                                                                                                                                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed that uwu also some ideas that i liked i was unable to include in the story (if you suggested something you may notice) but those will be included somewhere else :)


End file.
